


Favorite Asshole

by BunnyFair



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Cussing, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: He was a bot. She was a human. Can I make it any more obvious?He was an asshole, she was a bitch. What more can I say?
Relationships: Crosshairs/original female character
Kudos: 6





	Favorite Asshole

Hana tugged her gloves off as she stormed out the garage throwing them on the ground. "CROSSHAIRS! Where the hell are you?!"

Crosshairs circled around, lounging back on his fighter craft as he brought it to a hover in front of her. "What is it, my lil' bitch?"

She grabbed a wrench off a table and flung it at him, smacking his chest. "You! Park the ship! I told you I was working on the damn thing!"

He smirked, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. "Looked finished to me. Jus' takin it on a lil' ride."

She glared and grabbed hold of a piece, hauling herself up to stand at eye-level. "You knew I was working on it! You green piece of shit, I have to reconnect everything and spend half the day back where I was!"

He gently poked her chest with a finger. "You're a smart lil' squishy, won't take ya that long."

She huffed and smacked away his finger, stepping closer to point in his face. "You are a bastard and a half."

He smirked widely, crossing his arms behind his head. "You're a bitch."

She rolled her eyes and hopped down to grab her wrench out his lap, standing on him. "You owe me."

He shrugged and suddenly sat up, knocking her over into his lap. He smirked down at her and grabbed the handles, easily pushing them to fly the ship forward. She stumbled into him when she tried to stand and smacked his chest with her wrench.

He snickered and flew away from the junkyard, glancing down at her. "Oops, forgot to warn ya."

She rolled her eyes and leaned into him. "Asshole."

He smirked, sliding it to a stop with the junkyard just out of eyesight. He lounged back, nudging her to lay on his chest. "Squishy."

She sighed and laid back on him, gently smacking his side with her wrench. "I hate you."

He barked a laugh, holding her in place. "No ya don't."


End file.
